


Sending Message

by Amehika



Series: Texts and All [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Part story, Post DMC 5, Sibling Incest, Texting, dante might not get some internet things, part fluff?, what if most of the gang has cellphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: The typical day for the Devil May Cry, told through texts.(It's not.)





	Sending Message

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... sort of regretting this idea.  
> (edit: reread it and fixed up an error.)

Nero  
  
**Today, August 30** 2:45 PM **Nero:** Hey dante  
  
**Dante:**!! Hey kiddo what's up  
  
**Nero:** WTF? You know how to use the smartphone?  
  
**Dante:** So that's what they're called  
  
**Nero:** Are you shitting me?  
  
**Dante:** Well Morrison gave one to me recently  
  
**Dante:** Lady taught me how to use one  
  
**Nero:** Cute.  
  
**Nero:** Wasn't sure an old man like you would know how to use one  
  
**Dante:** Ha ha not sure if I should be offended  
  
**Dante:** Also the phone corrected my spelling  
  
**Nero:** Oh no  
  
**Nero:** You'll regret it later  
  
**Dante:**??? Wait why  
  
**Nero:** You'll see  
  
**Nero:** Also  
  
**Nero:** Found something i thought you might be interested in  
  
**Dante:** Why is it something like one of those apps  
  
**Nero:** Did lady tell you?  
  
**Dante:** No that was Trish  
  
**Dante:** She tried to make me get into an app  
  
**Dante:** But i told her I don't know how to use one  
  
**Nero:** Okay, first off  
  
**Nero:** I think she's trying to get you to play that game I just told her about  
  
**Dante:** so its a game  
  
**Dante:**?  
  
**Dante:** Oh hey!  
  
**Dante:** I finally found where those stupid little things in the end are  
  
**Nero:** OMG are you serious.  
  
**Nero:** They're called punctuation marks.  
  
**Dante:** I can hear you judging me.  
  
**Nero:** You're welcome. Anyway  
  
**Nero:** It's this game that has to do with connect 4 and you beat people at the same time.  
  
**Nero:** It's not Angry Birds 2  
  
**Dante:** Thanks but no.  
  
**Dante:** Games aren't my thing anyway.  
  
**Dante:** I already have lots of jobs to deal with as it is.  
  
**Nero:** You still got some left?  
  
**Dante:** Why you want to take some?  
  
**Nero:** No, I just need something else to do.  
  
**Dante:** Awww little Nero's bored?  
  
**Nero:** SHUT UP OLD MAN  
  
**Dante:** Where's Kyrie when I need her to see how flustered you are?  
  
**Nero:** Next to me, laughing  
  
**Dante:** Oh really?  
  
**Nero:** *pic attached* (Nero looking annoyed and Kyrie laughing, hugging him)  
  
**Nero:** Happy now?  
  
**Dante:** Wait  
  
**Nero:**...lady didn't tell you a thing about taking photos, didn't she.  
  
**Dante:** Taking photos?  
  
**Dante:** Isn't that what a camera is for?  
  
**Nero:** Look, do you want to be tech savvy or not?  
  
**Dante:** I'm offended you asked me that.  
  
**Nero:** Says the one who uses that old rotary.  
  
**Dante:** Point taken.  
  
**Nero:** Anyway  
  
**Nero:** Jobs?  
  
**Dante:** Well, the one I'm about to do  
  
**Dante:** Is near where you and Kyrie are.  
  
**Dante:** So I might need some backup.  
  
**Nero:**!?  
  
**Dante:** Don't expect to get paid.  
  
**Nero:** I don't care, I get to beat your sorry ass up again!  
  
**Dante:** Great.  
  
**Nero:** LOL You don't look forward to that?  
  
**Dante:** Wait  
  
**Dante:** LOL?  
  
**Nero:** Did lady not tell you?  
  
**Dante:** Tell me what?  
  
**Nero:** Never mind.  
  
**Dante:** By the way your father doesn't have a phone  
  
**Dante:** So he'll be contacting us with the rotary number.  
  
**Nero:** Awesome, tell him I'm going to punch him in the face again  
  
**Dante:** Again?  
  
**Dante:** Nero, you and Virgil should be getting along!  
  
**Dante:** Vergil  
  
**Dante:** Dang it  
  
**Dante:** What the heck  
  
**Nero:** So I need to show you more things about that...  
  


-

Lady  
  
**Today, August 31** 9:38 AM **Dante:** Lady  
  
**Dante:** Why didn't you tell me the phone doesn't allow me to say things and corrects it for me?  
  
**Lady:** lol  
  
**Lady:** so nero finally told u about the autocorrect?  
  
**Dante:** The what?  
  
**Lady:** how ur phone might correct what u're trying to say?  
  
**Dante:** Great.  
  
**Dante:** He gave me a crash course on internet lingo.  
  
**Lady:** o god lol  
  
**Lady:** how did that go  
  
**Dante:** I'm so confused.  
  
**Lady:** lmao ohhhh dante you really have been living under a rock for years  
  
**Dante:** Ha ha ha not as bad as Virgil  
  
**Dante:** Damn it!  
  
**Lady:** o touchy about spelling ur moron brother's name right?  
  
**Dante:** I am  
  
**Dante:** I'm not sure if I should tell him that  
  
**Dante:** But then he'll break my phone  
  
**Lady:** eee yeah about that  
  
**Lady:** i talked with morrison about the payment  
  
**Lady:** he just knocks it off with rent and bills and all  
  
**Lady:** so be proud  
  
**Lady:** that he decided to buy it for u  
  
**Dante:** Oh wow.  
  
**Dante:** So how much is it?  
  
**Lady:** probs about $800  
  
**Dante:** What?  
  
**Lady:** yee  
  
**Dante:** Are you serious?  
  
**Lady:** dont break it or else  
  
**Dante:** Yeah clearly!  
  
**Dante:** What in the actual hell?  
  
**Dante:** 800 for this?  
  
**Lady:** yeah im gonna let that sink in  
  
**Lady:** y?  
  
**Dante:** Just wondering.  
  
**Lady:**...u broke it already didnt u  
  
**Dante:** Just the screen.  
  
**Lady:** i know someone that can help repair that  
  
**Lady:** but again, its gonna cost u  
  
**Dante:** I get it. Tomorrow?  
  
**Lady:** yee  
  
**Lady:** u owe me a lot.  
  
**Dante:** I appreciate it.  
  


-

Trish  
  
**Today, September 01** 10:40 AM **Trish:** So Lady tells me you already broke the screen?  
  
**Dante:** I didn't think it's about $800 for this.  
  
**Trish:** Oh, so the repair wasn't bad?  
  
**Dante:** Not as bad as I thought. It was just a scratch.  
  
**Trish:** Ah, good!  
  
**Dante:** How did you get yours?  
  
**Trish:** Lady and I got the same phone. :)  
  
**Dante:** Why am I not surprised?  
  
**Dante:** By the way, what is that :) in the end?  
  
**Trish:** Oh that?  
  
**Trish:** It's called an emoji!  
  
**Trish:** Adorable, isn't it?  
  
**Dante:** Trish  
  
**Dante:** According to Kyrie  
  
**Dante:** She is with me while Nico is repairing something Nero broke  
  
**Dante:** And Nero is yelling at Nico  
  
**Trish:** Good old times.  
  
**Dante:** You and I are behind  
  
**Trish:** Oh. I already know that.  
  
**Trish:** About the emojis and lingo and memes  
  
**Dante:** Memes??  
  
**Trish:** Oh  
  
**Trish:** Dante, Dante, Dante.  
  
**Trish:** This is why you need to start keeping up with the technology.  
  
**Dante:** I get it shut up Trish.  
  
**Dante:** Are you and Lady back in the shop?  
  
**Trish:** Oh yeah! We are.  
  
**Trish:** Good.  
  
**Trish:** How's Vergil?  
  
**Trish:** Wondering if you're dead yet.  
  
**Dante:** Well tell him I'm alive and still in Fortuna City.  
  
**Dante:** I probably won't be back until next week.  
  
**Dante:** Something about a freakish accident near the city.  
  
**Dante:** Nero and I are going to investigate tomorrow.  
  
**Trish:** Ah, now that you said that...  
  
**Dante:** What?  
  
**Trish:** Vergil says he's on his way to meet you.  
  
**Trish:** Something about getting annoyed with how long you've been gone already.  
  
**Dante:** Ah great.  
  
**Dante:** Wait  
  
**Dante:** Is he coming now???  
  
**Trish:** LOL yup!  
  
**Dante:** Oh no.  
  
**Trish:** 'Oh no'? What's this about?  
  
**Dante:** Uh, I'll tell you later  
  
**Dante:** Be right back  
  
**Trish:** Dante??  
  
**Trish:** If it's about warning Nero, Lady's already got it  
  
**Trish:**...Dante?  
  


-

Nero(Sparkling Heart ), Miss Trish, 2 others  
  
**Today, September 01** 12:16 PMTrish  
**Trish:** So uh  
  
**Trish:** How's Nero?  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** Fine  
  
**Nero:** Just trying to make sure my idiot dad and dante don't kill each other  
  
Trish  
**Trish:**...that went by fast.  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** no killing?  
  
**Kyrie:** They're... doing rather well, all things considered.  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** Is it Dante.  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** Yup  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** not surprised  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** Am I or Lady needed?  
  
**Kyrie:** No, it turned out well.  
  
**Kyrie:** In fact, Dante is sleeping and Vergil is too busy reading over a book.  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** that calm and collected???  
  
Trish  
**Trish:**...so  
  
**Trish:** Dante's the one recovering and Vergil beat him up.  
  
**Kyrie:** Lol  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** Yeah.  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** Vergil: 4 Dante: 3  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** u kept a tally? :O  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** Well, someone has to  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** LOL oh my savior why the hell does this keep happening  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** dunno ask dear old daddy about it  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** No.  
  
**Kyrie:** Lol so our bet is still on?  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** Yes  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** NO!?  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** well, we did start it between us and nico b4 u came in nero  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** AND I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT IT BUT IT MAKES SENSE!?  
  
**Nero:** Like no fucking shit there's a reason you look at him a certain fucking way  
  
**Nero:** And as his son, I really didn't need to know about that!!!  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** lol  
  
**Lady:** u ok there, nero?  
  
**Kyrie:** He screamed in the pillow.  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** Nico will be reading this and wonder why he did that.  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** ARGH.  
  
**Nero:** FUCK THIS  
  
**Nero:** let them do what they want  
  
**Nero:** as long as they're both clothed and i don't have to walk in on them  
  
**Nero:** then i'll be ok  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** LOL  
  
**Trish:** I will laugh if this happens.  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** WHAT  
  
**Nero:** Kyrie wants me to tell u that she'll be here for me when that happens.  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** Aw, is wittle Nero sulking?  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** Nico better not read this and laugh her ass off later  
  
Nico  
**Nico:** Too late, I am!  
  
**Nico:** Ooooo I missed juicy details  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** DAMN IT NICO  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** geez u and ur demon tendencies  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** I know you luv it, Lady~  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** ///._.///  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** So I didn't need to know about that either  
  
**Nero:** ...looks like I owe Nico fifty  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** What  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** u betted on us!?  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** SORRY!!!  
  
**Kyrie:** Lol Oh my poor Nero  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** At least someone here loves me and my sanity  
  
**Kyrie:** I love you too, honey  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** What did I do to deserve you?  
  
Nico  
**Nico:** Sry to interrupt this sweet tender moment  
  
**Nico:** But to answer you Trish, we were bored, and plus, I did kinda warn him  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** Oh fuck no!! That was your idea, don't you dare push it to me!  
  
**Kyrie:** I'm shocked you accepted it so easily.  
  
Nero  
**Nero:** Fuck it. So am I.  
  
Lady  
**Lady:** me 3  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** Yeah, I'm not coming in to deal with their bullshit.  
  
Nico  
**Nico:** LMFAO  
  
**Kyrie:** Hm. Should I be worried and ask for the two of you to come in?  
  
Trish  
**Trish:** No, no, you don't need to, trust me.  


-

Dumbass Dante  
  
**Today, September 03** 01:30 **Dante:** Lady  
  
**Dante:** 1 favor  
  
**Dante:** For any future jobs  
  
**Dante:** If there's any mentioning of exorcism  
  
**Dante:** Or stupid fox demons  
  
**Dante:** Or love spells gone wrong  
  
**Dante:** Or someone asking for blood as a sacrifice  
  
**Dante:** Or some sort of family contract  
  
**Dante:** Or that for some stupid reason my name just so happens to be on there  
  
**Dante:** You and Trish can have it  
  
**Dante:** Cause I'm not gonna deal with it any time soon  
  
**Lady:** ok  
  
**Lady:** should i ask y?  
  
**Dante:** No.  
  
**Dante:** My luck is absolute shit.  
  
**Lady:** is it that accident u and nero were going to search  
  
**Lady:** and vergil came with u on  
  
**Dante:** Yes!  
  
**Lady:** ah  
  
**Lady:** so  
  
**Lady:** u as sacrifice or victim  
  
**Dante:** Victim.  
  
**Dante:** Of some a love-sick demon fox lady.  
  
**Lady:** lmfao  
  
**Lady:** oh geez  
  
**Lady:** all i wanted to ask was hows ur day  
  
**Dante:** It went well thanks.  
  
**Lady:** and hows nero?  
  
**Dante:** Laughing his ass off.  
  
**Lady:** and your brother?  
  
**Dante:** Oh, so finally I can do that  
  
**Dante:** *pic attached* (Vergil is glaring at the phone)  
  
**Lady:** o  
  
**Lady:** he looks pissed  
  
**Dante:** Yeah  
  
**Dante:** By the way, we're heading back tomorrow  
  
**Lady:**...6 pack of the usual?  
  
**Dante:** Please, you'll want to hear about this bullshit I just went through.  
  
**Lady:** lol  
  


-

Trishy  
  
**Today, September 04** 15:10 **Lady:** Hey Trish?  
  
**Trish:**? Yes? Something you need, honey?  
  
**Lady:** Honey???  
  
**Lady:** This is Dante!  
  
**Trish:** Oh!  
  
**Trish:** Hi Dante?? Why are you using Lady's phone?  
  
**Lady:** Did you take my phone?  
  
**Trish:** No, why?  
  
**Lady:** Never mind.  
  
**Trish:** No, wait  
  
**Trish:** Why?  
  
**Lady:** My phone's missing.  
  
**Trish:**......  
  
**Trish:** Dante  
  
**Trish:** It's barely been a month  
  
**Trish:** How did you lose your phone already  
  
**Lady:** I don't know!?  
  
**Trish:** Let me look and see, I know you and Lady are somewhere outside the office.  
  
**Lady:** Thank you!  
  
**Lady:** Wait  
  
**Lady:** Where are you anyway  
  
**Trish:** Oh, buying groceries.  
  


-

Bratty Kid  
  
**Today, September 04** 16:00 **Nero:** Lady? Do you need something?  
  
**Lady:** It's Dante.  
  
**Lady:** My phone went missing.  
  
**Nero:**....already  
  
**Lady:** I already got that from Trish.  
  
**Lady:** Do you see it though?  
  
**Nero:** Sorry, no. I'll keep a look for it though  
  
**Lady:** Okay, thanks!  
  


-

Gun Repair  
  
**Today, September 04** 16:23 **Lady:** Nico?  
  
**Nico:** Ah! Hey, wanna tell me how you want Kalina Ann to be modified?  
  
**Lady:**...first off, this is Dante.  
  
**Lady:** You're modifying guns now?  
  
**Nico:** Ah... sorta? It's still a bit loose?  
  
**Lady:** I'll ask later.  
  
**Lady:** Have you seen my phone around?  
  
**Nico:** The one with the red and black case?  
  
**Lady:** Yeah! That one.  
  
**Nico:** Nope! Sorry.  
  


-

Trishy  
  
**Today, September 04** 17:06 **Trish:** So Dante  
  
**Trish:** I have some good news  
  
**Trish:** And... hm, I don't know how to say this without laughing.  
  
**Lady:** o dante went to buy food  
  
**Trish:** Wait, is he buying pizza again?  
  
**Lady:** lol no  
  
**Lady:** i gave him a list and money to get from this one place i know  
  
**Lady:** he knows its good food  
  
**Lady:** that chinese place near my place  
  
**Trish:** Ah, got it.  
  
**Trish:** Do you want to pass the information down to him when he gets back?  
  
**Lady:** sure!  
  
**Trish:** So I found his phone.  
  
**Trish:** It's at the office.  
  
**Lady:** ok good!  
  
**Trish:** Vergil has it.  
  
**Lady:**.....ohhhhhhhhhh.  
  
**Lady:** well  
  
**Lady:** this isn't good  
  
**Trish:** Tell me about it.  
  


-

Lovely Lady(Kiss Mark )  
  
**Today, September 04** 6:05 PM **Lady:** Trish  
  
**Lady:** Does he really have my phone?  
  
**Trish:** *pic attached* (Vergil is reading something on Dante's phone)  
  
**Lady:** WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**Lady:** Tell Vergil he's dead!  
  
**Trish:** Yeah  
  
**Trish:** Good luck with that.  
  
**Trish:** He told me he wants to have a talk with you about something.  
  
**Lady:** Tell him to bring it.  
  
**Trish:**...Dante, is there something I should know that you two aren't telling?  
  
**Lady:** Ah?  
  
**Lady:** Nothing!  
  
**Lady:** Just a talk between me and Vergil.  
  
**Lady:** Why?  
  


-

Trish blinks once. Then she sighs, hands on her hips as she stares at Vergil.

"So. I expected that."

"As you should."

"And I already know why." The many years she's seen were points of proof. "But I take it you and Dante worked it all out?"

Vergil's smirk was rather rueful. "It was about a few weeks ago."

"I see." So around the time she and Nero had suspected then? Well, time to tell the kid he was right. "Your son-"

"I've already let him know." Vergil glances back at the doors. "Nero and I have managed to talk about it and he's accepting of it. Despite his initial reaction."

"Of course." Trish suspected Nero would not have enjoyed the thought, but he's come around with the idea of Dante and Vergil being with each other. For years. Yeah, it's extremely complicated. But it's Vergil and Dante.

Vergil narrows his eyes. "Anything else you care to tell me?"

"Oh, just that if you ever do something extremely stupid and break Dante to the point of no return, I will seriously find a way to unleash hell and direct it to you." Trish hums, her lips tilting to her sharp smirk. "Lady might just shoot you and not care."

"As I suspected." But Vergil has already known this- why else would he make lengths to talk in short time with the two of them? Being cordial meant he really wanted Dante's trust again. Sincerity isn't his deal, but Vergil tries, just for Dante. "Dante is the only one who waited for me. Next to my son and his about to be wife, but they didn't know until that day."

And Dante was the only one who still had hope Vergil will return. And in turn, Vergil has silently hoped Dante hasn't moved away from his older twin.

They really do complete each other, after all.

"Well, at least Dante's happy. And you too." Trish isn't this cruel- she knows what it felt like to be unloved. "Just make sure he doesn't self-destruct again. That would not go well."

Vergil narrows his eyes. "...I know."

"Then I'll let Morrison know we'll pick up whatever business he wants us to take care of for this entire week." Trish knows what Vergil has planned. That was clear enough. "Though... do try not to destroy that stupid thing. Dante's still bitching about how we both took over the book-keeping and how that phone costed about eight-hundred dollars."

"No wonder he values its protection." Vergil's ire about the phone. "Perhaps I should just write my name on it, just to teach him a lesson."

Trish just laughs.

\- 

Lovely Lady(Kiss Mark )  
  
**Today, September 04** 07:20 PM **Lady:** dante left  
  
**Trish:** Oh? So soon?  
  
**Lady:** yee  
  
**Trish:** I'm omw  
  
**Lady:**?  
  
**Trish:** Don't ask.  
  
**Lady:** dante's... ooooohhhh i realized why  
  
**Trish:** Yeah, so  
  
**Trish:** I'm not going back in there for about a good week.  
  
**Lady:** neither will i.  
  
**Lady:**...so, that means i lost the bet?  
  
**Trish:** Hm, that depends.  
  
**Trish:** Do you want to tell Nero not to come in the office or should I?  
  
**Lady:** i'll do it  
  


-

The door slams open and Dante rushes in to see Vergil glance up with his cool, casual glance to see his brother return.

"Give me my phone back." Dante seethes, approaching him and extending his hand out.

"Gladly." Vergil offers the black cellphone to him. And in hindsight, he really should have known when Vergil cooperates.

Dante barely reaches his hand to take it when Vergil's hand wrap around his wrist and pulls him close. And then Dante notices how close he is-

-before feeling his back against the long couch seat, and he's suddenly the one pinned to the cushions, his older brother looming over him with a rather smug, triumphant smirk.

"Vergil?"

"I finally have you right where I want you." He shivers when Vergil's low murmur graces his ears. And he feels lips feather, purposefully teasing him. "You've been distracted by that cursed item when you first got it."

"It's called 'keeping up with the times'." Dante lightly chuckles. He smirks when Vergil's glare narrows and starts to take off his red leather jacket. "Don't tell me, you're jealous of me using that phone?"

"Hmph." The lack of response silently tells Dante Vergil was annoyed with the idea. "Just when I thought we were fine with each other's spaces, you get something of your own to distract yourself with."

"Well, I have to." Dante glances over to the rotary phone. "That thing might be out of commission soon, and," He glances back at Vergil. "You don't exactly offer much to talk about."

"After we've had our talks?"

Ah, the arguments and the many sniping commentaries about what they used to, the old habits return and they grated Dante to no end. There are times in which the arguments did turn bitter, but the end result was that they... somehow made it up by either acknowledging it was distance of time, or by apologizing and mentally finding a way around the issue. Like proper adults, right?

...maybe not in the last argument when Dante and Vergil were at each other's throats that Dante wanted to escape the suffocating tense air by announcing either he leaves or Vergil leaves. And Vergil slammed the door before Dante can rush out, literally making Dante's head bang against the door. Then Vergil growls his finality of never leaving his younger twin again before he steps foward, lips harshly against Dante's and the two were literally at each other's space, trying to dominate who would better the other... in a different way.

And when Dante woke up with a rather series of red marks and bruises that aren't from fighting and with aching hips, he glances over to see Vergil next to him; a lone mark on his neck, arms around his waist. Vergil has the look that tells Dante he'll never leave again. (Before they resumed what they now chalk up as part of their intimate routine. Dante didn't seem to mind. Neither did Vergil.) And it makes Dante realize Vergil was dead serious about it. They were... together (in a sense that is romantic yet familial, but it's what they both want: each other).

"Yeah." Dante sighs, leaning back against the cushions. "After that. Though to be fair, Morrison got it as a 'welcome back from the Underworld' gift."

"It's been distracting you." Vergil states again, his eyes piercing Dante's. "I've suddenly missed your annoying commentaries."

Dante blinks, lips slightly open in surprise. Then he chuckles, eyes narrowing back. "Oh, so now you miss hearing me talk?"

"And your pestering neediness for my attention." Vergil smirks, carefully undoing Dante's belt. "Being quiet doesn't suit you, Dante."

"Ha. Says the kid who was distracted by books."

"As a child? Yes." Then he sees Vergil throw his jacket aside, and then works to undo the buttons off his shirt. "Then you would provide the proper amount of noises I would need, begging for me to play with you. That, I did not mind. You writing your name on my things, on the other hand, I did."

Dante closes his eyes, a light smile appearing. "Yeah, those days were fun. Guess that changed now, didn't it?"

"It has. And it annoys me now, to know you can be easily distracted and not giving me the attention I need."

"Ha." Dante breathlessly chuckles, leaning a bit closer to nuzzle Vergil's neck. "Now you know how I felt."

Vergil only huffs, not wanting to tell Dante how annoyed and jealous he is. Only Dante knows how much it truly annoys him. "Just for my own nostalgia, perhaps you'll entertain on the thought I can write my name on your face, just to show people who you belong to."

Dante grins. "Well, now that's not fair. I only did it because I was an attention needy brat."

"Revenge is sweet, my dear brother. It's only fair that I now desire you attention." Vergil smirks back. "Shall I write it?"

Said man cackles, nearly daring Vergil to. "You already did that nights ago." The memories of that night never went away- and neither did the heated touches that were against his skin. And it's not hard to tell Vergil has been staring at him with the intensity that is insatiable hunger (and love? Perhaps). "Well, I have your attention now."

"Good." The way Vergil's hand is tracing around Dante's chest before it dips down, it's not hard to tell what he wants. And Dante is just as hard as Vergil is. "You might want to cancel any plans you have for the following day."

"Oh?"

"You're going to start making up the times you ignored me, Dante." Vergil's eyes narrow and Dante shivers- delighted with the idea and he smirks back. This will be fun.

"Selfish prick. I hate you." Dante's tone and laugh betrays his words. His arms are now around Vergil's shoulders, the other's arms around his waist before feeling himself lift and being guided to his room. "Maybe I should use the phone more often, just to see how you react. Or how about we get you a phone?"

"I don't think that will be case." Vergil chuckles, kissing Dante. "I love you too. Now, shall we?"

\- 

Nero  
  
**Today, September 05** 09:35 AM **Nero:** Just so you know  
  
**Nero:** I'm super glad Trish told me not to come near the office.  
  
**Dante:** Im certain she has warned her other about this  
  
**Nero:** This is my dad, isn't it.  
  
**Dante:** Yes  
  
**Nero:**...should I ask why you're on Dante's phone?  
  
**Dante:** No  
  
**Nero:** Okay.  
  
**Nero:** Where is he, anyway?  
  
**Nero:** I have to ask him something.  
  
**Dante:** He's sleeping with me in my room.  
  
**Nero:**!?!?!?!????  
  
**Dante:** I suggest you do not disturb us for the next couple of days.  
  
**Nero:** OMG  
  
**Nero:** I REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED  
  
**Nero:** AAAAAAAAAAAA  
  


-

NOT MY MOM  
  
**Today, September 05** 12:30 PM **Nero:** Just to make sure  
  
**Nero:** I'm speaking with Dante and not with my dad?  
  
**Dante:** Yup, it's me.  
  
**Dante:** Why?  
  
**Nero:**...read above.  
  
**Dante:** In a moment.  
  
**Nero:**...he's still not going for the idea of getting a cellphone, isn't he.  
  
**Dante:** No.  
  
**Dante:** Sorry about it.  
  
**Nero:** ARGH. WHYYYYYYYY  
  
**Dante:** You okay, kid?  
  
**Nero:** Yeah, just...  
  
**Nero:** While I'm congratulating the two of you because I already know  
  
**Dante:** What!?  
  
**Nero:** I just want to let you both know I'm going to wait for  
  
**Nero:** About a week or two until you let me know when he's not busy banging you  
  
**Dante:** Kid  
  
**Dante:** How  
  
**Dante:** Why  
  
**Dante:** Who the fuck taught you to say that!?  
  
**Nero:**...the hell are you, my mom?  
  
**Dante:** Uh  
  
**Nero:** Don't ask.  
  
**Nero:** But srsly  
  
**Nero:** I'm happy for both of you  
  
**Dante:** Thank you?  
  
**Nero:**...just please do not do it when I come in.  
  
**Dante:** Okay that I can make do.  
  
**Dante:** Though hang on  
  
**Dante:** You told me I have to read above.  
  
**Today, September 04** 01:30 PM  
  
**Dante:** Kid  
  
**Dante:** I'm going to need your help convincing dumbass Vergil to get a phone of his own.  
  
**Nero:** Good idea.  
  
**Nero:**...you read it, huh?  
  
**Dante:** Shut up.  
  


-

Dante  
  
**Today, September 08** 16:40 **Vergil:** Dante  
  
**Vergil:** Where are you  
  
**Dante:** Downstairs, kitchen. I'm making something.  
  
**Vergil:** Can you come here for a minute  
  
**Dante:** You are literally upstairs in the study.  
  
**Dante:** Coming downstairs isn't an issue, Vergil.  
  
**Dante:** Not feeling up to socialize?  
  
**Vergil:** No  
  
**Dante:** Then what's up?  
  
**Vergil:** (Heart With Arrow )  
  
**Dante:** Oh, that's it?  
  
**Dante:** That's adorable!  
  
**Dante:** How did you learn that?  
  
**Vergil:** On my own  
  
**Dante:** Lol, well, I can do you one better  
  
**Dante:** (Sparkling Heart )  
  
**Dante:** Love you Verge  
  
**Dante:** I'll be upstairs after I finish making this drink for the kids.  
  
**Vergil:** (Sparkling Heart )  
  
**Vergil:** I too  
  
**Dante:**!!!!!!  
  
**Vergil:** Do not be this smug  
  
**Dante:** Shut up you loveable bastard  
  
**Dante:** You know you love it!  
  
**Vergil:** Fine  
  
**Vergil:** But only for you

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a newfound respect for those who code in their works. (The coding here.... ack.)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722  
> (^ for the work skin for texts, for the curious ones.  
> ...emojis on the other hand....)


End file.
